Dakota
Dakota is a contestant on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. She will be placed on the Toxic Rats. Total Drama Online Interview *'Q': What’s your best quality? A': I look great on camera! *'Q: Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) A': I love pop music. Pink, pink, pink! Shoeless, it’s about these girls who like to buy shoes! A healthy salad. *'Q: Describe your craziest dream. A': I had the worst dream ever, where I suddenly became kind of ugly, you know, like a regular person – ew ! *'Q: Best memory from childhood? A': Winning all those beauty pageants. *'Q: Most embarrassing moment at school? A': I remember once I forgot to turn my cell phone off in class and it went off. So embarrassing! *'Q: Describe the first job you ever had. A': I worked as a waitress at a chicken place, called French Calais. *'Q: Ten years from now, what are you doing? A': I’m in Hollywood! I get a new script to read every day. *'Q: My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? A': I don’t care who I’m with, but the paparazzi would follow us all day. *'Q: It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? A: Before I decided, I’d have to put on my lip-gloss. Coverage Dakota first appears with the other twelve contestants on the boat. She shoves Anne Maria out of the way of the camera and poses. Angrily, Anne Maria attacks her with her hair spray, by spraying Dakota in the face and bringing her to the floor. When the boat explodes, Dakota somehow got inside a lifeboat, as she is seen floating in one. Suddenly, a speedboat with paparazzi take pictures of her, so she poses. Chris is annoyed by this and gets Chef to blow up the paparazzi boat, sending Dakota ontop of Lightning. Dakota is later seen with the other contestants on the shore, running into the forest. She is the tenth person to finish the race, followed by Anne Maria, who pokes her tongue out at her. Dakota is assigned to the Toxic Rats. In the first challenge, B balances the contestants ontop of eachother. Dakota is on top and tries to cut their rope holding the log with the saw, but the saw was on the blunt side. Sam helps her, and she eventually cuts it off. The Toxic Rats soon race their logs down the mountain, beating the Maggots. But in the end, the opposing team won, annoying the team. When Staci badmouths her team for losing, Dakota glares at her. At elimination, she and Staci are the bottom two. While Chris is about to reveal who is eliminated, she is using her phone. Staci is eliminated and recieves the radioactive marshmallow, which scares the other contestants away. Design Along with Zoey, Mike, Dawn and Cameron, Dakota's design is one of the most changed designs since the Total Drama Reloaded days. Her original design consisted of short shoulder length red hair with a pink flower in it, a purple shirt and long tan pants. Since then, her old design was recycled into Zoey's current design with some minor changes. Her current design consists of long blonde hair, tanned skin, orange sunglasses, a pink top and long pink pants with pink shoes. Trivia *According to the Cartoon Network Upfront Line-up and the Cakes Entertainment page for Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, Dakota is described as a fame-monger. *Dakota's original design highly resembles Zoey's official design. *Todd Kauffman described her as a "monster". *In her Total Drama Online picture, her shirt is solid black, rather than pink. *Dakota's favorite movie, "Shoeless", is a reference to the real-life teen comedy, Clueless. * Dakota is the first contestant to return to Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, however, she was hired as an intern. Gallery Image:DakotaHQ.png|Dakota's original design. Image:DakotaTDROTI.png|Dakota's revealed during the Total Drama World Tour finale Trailer. Image:dakotapromo.png|Dakota, in a promotional image. Image:Anne attack Dakota.png|Dakota being attacked by Anne Maria's hairspray. Image:TDRIpic2.png|Dakota being photographed in a raft. Image:Tdroti9.png|Dakota is seen on the beach with the other contestants... Image:Running.png|...and is seen running away from something with them. Image:Dakota crying.png|Dakota crying in a confessional. Image:455px-TDRIpic7.png|Dakota is shown with her team while competing in a race and glaring at Staci. Image:Ratsracing.jpg|Dakota is shown with her team. Image:375332 266075366774642 103520316363482 695642 276235862 n.jpg|A tired Dakota scares Sam. Dakota's elimination.png|Dakota is eliminated. Dakots'a second elimination.png|Dakota loses her job as an intern. See Also Category:Female Contestants Category:Characters Category:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Contestants Category:Toxic Rats